


The Sleeve

by LittleOne4Daddies



Category: Fictional High School Football Team
Genre: Age Difference, Ass to Mouth, F/M, Gang Rape, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOne4Daddies/pseuds/LittleOne4Daddies
Summary: Teenage Haley is kept tied to a bench in the boys locker room as a gift to the football team
Kudos: 91





	The Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Work of fiction. TW for rape, non-con, underage. I don't condone any of this in real life.

Haley was kept in the locker room as a prize for the football team after practice. She spent hours tied to the hard wooden bench with her bare feet on the cold floor. Her pussy began to drip against her will when she heard the door open and rough male voices filled the room. The captain always got her first, fresh holes for the best, but the smallest player on the team always had to kneel and lick her clean first. She squirmed and squealed under his relentless tongue, humiliated that she could get pleasure from being a rape toy for the team. The players laughed and mocked her for being such a dumb slut that she liked having all her holes repeatedly defiled each afternoon.

The tongue wasn’t finished torturing her twat when the captain’s big cock slid into her and began to pound her forcefully against the wood. Her petite tits were aching from the friction and she was almost thankful when she was lifted enough for a player to stuff his cock deep into her throat. It took a lot of work to move her head up and down in this position but she’d learned from experience that she’d suffocate before they’d pull out and do any work themselves.

The cock in her pussy twitched and she get her first load of the day shoot into her. The guy in her mouth was roughly pushed aside as the cock that was just in her cunt was shoved down her throat until her face was flat against his stomach. She flailed a little as her air was cut off while he held her there, nearly passing out before he let her go to gasp for breath. “Clean that slut cunt of yours off my beautiful dick,” he commanded so she went immediately to work, almost numb to the taste of her own juices by now.

She felt another cock enter her pussy as she cleaned the captains softening cock the way he liked it. A cold wetness hit her ass and rough fingers shoved into her asshole. Ahh, the twins must have done well in the practice to get second use. At least they were using lube this time she thought as a second cock plunged into her ass and the captains cock was replaced by the one she’d been gagging on before their rude interruption. The twins thrusts were erratic and she felt each of them dump a load just before her throat filled with cum. She dreaded what came next.

She cringed as the cock slick with lube, cum, and her ass was slammed into her face. “Taste that ass, whore! You know you’re so fucking nasty slurping that ass juice off my cock!” Knowing there was no point resisting, she opened wide and gagged as the filthy cock filled her mouth. In a new twist, a second cock was shoved in and she was stretched beyond possibility attempting to clean both brother’s cocks at the same time. Haley lost count of how many cocks plowed into each of her holes as she shut off her brain, accepting her fate as a rape sleeve until she’d cleaned her last cock and she lay there spent and helpless until she heard the team’s voices fade away. She felt hands untying the ropes at her hands and feet and she rubbed them to get circulation flowing again. Coach Lee gave her a sympathetic look as she moved stiffly out of her fucktoy position. “You’ll think twice about mouthing off in gym class again, won’t you?”

“Yessir” She caught a glimpse of his fat belly and raging hard on as she looked at the floor and knew her ordeal wasn’t over. He sat on the bench and patted his lap. “Looks like they warmed up that ass nicely for me. Get that ass over here and depending on how well you ride this dick, we’ll decide if you spend another week in here or are excused from classes permanently to become the full time team mascot and fuck toy, available to any of the players at any time. You’d suck and fuck in front of the whole school if that’s what a player wanted. Maybe showing your slut holes to the whole town if one of them wants you during a game. Becoming nothing but a full time cum dump. You’d like that wouldn’t you, little slut!”

Hayley was shamed to admit as she bounced on the old man’s cock, her asshole clenched tight around him, that she really would.


End file.
